


Vic"Tory"ous

by ineedspellcheck



Series: My writing in Tumblr [3]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedspellcheck/pseuds/ineedspellcheck
Summary: What if Tori Vega was a dude?This is what I imagine how Tori and Jade would meet in the show.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: My writing in Tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Vic"Tory"ous

**Author's Note:**

> @virgil-is-a-cutie did the improv scene @thegayestasexual did the Bending on your Knees episode
> 
> https://virgil-is-a-cutie.tumblr.com/post/190960264930/beck-and-jade-falling-for-tory
> 
> https://thegayestasexual.tumblr.com/post/190959808990/inspired-by-virgil-is-a-cutie-and
> 
> I shall do Tory’s first meeting with Jade and Beck!
> 
> @virgil-is-a-cutie ’s male Tori Vega AU

Well, he didn’t think that moving to an art school the first day would start with him spilling coffee on a girl. Thank god his coffee is cold though.

“Oh, shit!” Hs looked at his coffee in horror. The contents are spilled onto the poor girl.

“Lemme just, um,” He took out some tissues from his pocket and tried to wipe off the coffee and realized one tiny problem.

How does he wipe off the coffee without looking like he was trying to cop a feel?

He’s too young to go to jail!

As he was apologizing while trying to find a way to wipe off the coffee, the girl seemed to glare at him even more.

“I’ll do it myself” she grumbled as she grabbed the tissues from his hand and started to wipe off the coffee.

“I’m so, so, sorry that I ruined your top.” He apologized again. He looked around and took off his flannel shirt.

He was lucky that he wore a black T-shirt underneath it. He heard a strangled sound. “What are you doing?” The girl snapped at him.

“Here, wear this.” Tory handed her his flannel. “It’s not exactly the girl’s fashion but this is all I got.”

The girl silently takes the shirt from him while still staring at him. “Thanks,” she said.

He looked behind him to see what she is staring at. He looked back to see that she is still staring.

“Hello? Miss? ” he waved his hand in front of her.

“Huh?” She snapped out of her daze, her flustered face turns into a frown. “What?”

“I’m Tory Vega, nice to meet you” He held his hand out for a shake but she just shoulder checks him to the bathroom.

“She must be shy” Tory mused as he adjusted his glasses while following her to the nearest bathroom.

———–

Jade changed her shirt into the new boy’s flannel. She changed a little here and there so she can look fashionable in it.

“Oh, God, I think I have never felt flustered before since Beck,” She thinks as she splashes some water into her face.

The boy is so dorky and awkward but not as awkward as Robbie or Sinjin. He has quite a toned body and he does not look like he belongs in an art school at all.

She didn’t think she would stare at him so long that he would notice. Does he not know he has a flat stomach?

Gah! She is Jade West, not some girl who gets flustered easily. She groaned as she walked out of the bathroom with Tory waiting for her.

“Wow, stalker much?” Sarcasm dripping down from her words.

“No, I just going to give you my number so you can give me my shirt back.” Tory raised his eyebrow. She looked cute, but a girl this cute must have a boyfriend already.

“Are you flirting with me?” Jade narrowed her eyes at Tory.

Before he could answer, a boy appeared beside Jade. “Hey, babe. Are you trying a new style? I must say you look great.” he complimented. He looks up to see Tory and whistles at his height. “I must say, you’re new, aren’t you? I’m Beck, this is Jade”

“You must be her boyfriend” Tory gives his number to Beck. “Please give me back my shirt soon, see ya.” He looks at Jade and walked away.

“Well, that’s new” Beck looked at the walking figure. “I must say he is nice, Jade?” She is still staring at Tory’s back. Tory has quite the broad shoulders. Not an art student’s body. He waves his hand in front of her. “Jade?”

Jade snaps out of it and groaned “Not again.”

Beck chuckles as he dragged her to class. “Come on, we’re going to be late for class.”

Someone new is in Hollywood Arts and his name is Tory Vega.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr too, this was initially from Tumblr anyway. Send me some prompts in my Tumblr inbox if you want to  
> https://ineedspellcheck.tumblr.com


End file.
